


[EN]Sideway: Charles Calvin

by Laclale



Series: TKTR AU and its references [5]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Stealing the Diamond, Henry is Clone and Cyborg, Mentioned Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/Laclale
Summary: This was still before he met the real Henry…
Relationships: Stickvin - Relationship
Series: TKTR AU and its references [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207892





	[EN]Sideway: Charles Calvin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [[JP]操縦訓練をクローンと共に](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036996) by [ラクレール (Laclale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB)



> Original post: <https://ask-tktr-stickmin-au.tumblr.com/post/637339227818016768/sideway-charles-calvin>

**Henry:** …what is this place?

 **Charles:** It’s a museum in New York. Rumor has it that they’re going to have a huge diamond exhibit here, but the government has left it up to the police and security guards.

Hi, I’m Charles. I’m training to fly a helicopter for some reason. Henry, the guy I’m flying with, is a difficult plant clone to deal with.

 **Henry:** …hmm.

The biggest problem with this thing isn’t that it can’t regenerate a skeleton. It’s that it can take over a machine and make it part of its body. Plant clones take the machines they have taken over and upgrade them to suit their needs. There have even been cases where ordinary machines have been converted into psychic machines.

And the earpieces are no exception. They weren’t blue, to begin with, and he even added a phone function. And this childish reaction, which could be said to be still in the command-getting stage, but as it grows, it wakes up to its own ego, and being a clone becomes ridiculous…

 **Charles:** …are you finished?

The sooner they stop listening to us, the better. The memory alteration chip is working now, though, so there’s no problem if the original betrays us.

The advantage is that he can regenerate completely, except for his skeleton. I don’t think they’ll be able to tell that he’s a cyborg that easily.

 **Henry:** Where’s ….. yet?

 **Charles:** We just got her DNA back. You’re lucky she’s going to be your partner.

**Author's Note:**

> At this time, TK!Charles had no way of knowing what the future held for him, that he would mutate into a silicon-metal fusion life form or metalicon being.


End file.
